Stormy Nights
by Dani Stark
Summary: When the rich Lord Byakuya Kuchiki looks for a perfect wife, his best friend Renji together with Lady Yoruichi present him to the perfect woman. But traumas from his past may jeopardize their relation. What will Byakuya do? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is AU, set in England, the firsts decades of the 19th century (18-). I'll try to keep most things in character, but sometimes it will not be possible. I think that, given the conditions of the project itself, it understandable.

I'd also like to emphazise that English is not my first language, and mistakes might come in the way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Bleach characters.

* * *

**Stormy nights - Chapter 1**

"**It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." **  
― Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_

XXX

"So, Abarai, how was it?"

This was a familiar thing to the young Mr. Renji Abarai. His friend, Lord Kuchiki, would always make this question, every time they visited a new place.

"Oh, it was fine.", he answered, "The people are very interesting, and seem very refined. The ladies are really pretty."

"And what about the couple?" His cold voice asked.

"Oh... They were really nice.", Renji said. " The man is a little eccentric, you know, but his lady is really a thing. They are very amusing."

Byakuya Kuchiki knew them well. Lord Kisuke Urahara and his wife, Lady Yoruichi. They were an odd couple, Urahara being a Lord, but with little money and the woman being very rich, but with no status.

Yoruichi Shihoin was a friend of his late grandfather, Lord Ginrei Kuchiki. Actually, she was his administrator's daugther. She had had a very nice education, but no money. Until the day she became the nurse of a very old woman, who was very rich, but had no family. Before that woman died, she decided to appoint Yoruichi as her heir. A few months after the old woman's death, Yoruichi met Urahara in a ball. They married three weeks after that.

That had happened nineteen years ago. After that, he had few news of the couple. Only that they lived in a very grand and comfortable estate near Karakura Town, and had a daugther, named Soi Fong.

"How's the daughter?", he asked, abruptly.

Renji laughed. "Very pretty. But too serious. She was very nice to me, tough."

"Any other interesting young lady?"

"Well... yes and no.", he wore a reflective expression. "Most of the young women there are already married, or in ways to be so. But they talked about one that was not present. Lady Yoruichi said wonders about her. Everybody did." He paused for a minute, and then added "But she won't be there for a couple of days."

Byakuya didn't say anything about that. He was decided to find a new wife, but the search was being really challenging. Most women he found were greedy, or futile, or just stupid. Most couldn't even be considered _plain_. And most lacked the class and refinment he was looking for.

_This is very frustrating._

That was the main reason he always brought Renji along with him. His young companion was a distant relative, a very handsome _and _rich man, and had an excellent taste in women. So, before he came into a place, Renji went first, to see if there were some lady worth courting.

So far... none of them were.

He was not desperate, tough. Despite his lack of luck, he was not in a haste to be married. Certainly, thirty-two years of age was not exactly young, but he still had plenty of time.

The real reason he wanted to marry... was that he was tired of being alone.

Byakuya was an only child, and his parents had died when he was only an infant. His grandfather, his only close relative, was a very busy man, and did not have the time to spare with his only grandson. He grew up alone, with the company of servants and tutors.

He was at the age of twenty-two when he got married for the first time. She was a gorgeous woman, beautiful, refined, and very, very rich. She was a second child of a Baron, and her dowry could have been sufficient to buy a state of a reasonable size. But, to his great disappointment, she was very vain. All she could think was about her beauty, and her dresses, and her perfect figure. She died, after losing their child.

The young lord did not like to think about that woman, or her death. He did not love her, as his marriage had been arranged, but thinking about his lost child bring him a deep feeling of sadness, of loneliness, that he sometimes couldn't put up with.

And for that, he wanted a change.

He turned his attention to Renji, who was sitting at the table, reading a book. The younger man was accustomed to this. Byakuya often let himself get lost in his own thoughts. He looked out of the window, to the sea.

Perhaps, coming to this place had been a good idea.

The state he had rented for the season was not very big, but was very beautiful, and refined. Some servants needed to be hired, but the housekeeper seemed to be quite efficient in this aspect. Renji (because Byakuya himself rarely got involved in choosing the place to stay) had done a great job. The view from the window was magnificent. The rooms had very elegant furnishings, the dining hall had a great size, and the room he was in was a kind of drawing room, but it was so big that could be easily converted to a dance room, if needed. Next to this one, there was another room, which must have been used for teaching kids, as it had a chalkboard and a globe. Maybe this was a residence of a family, that had moved, or died, and the state turned out to be empty. He didn't know. He didn't care.

He looked at his young friend. Renji Abarai was a very lucky man, he thought. A very kind person, very easy to like. Renji could make friends almost instantly. And he was an attention catcher, with his very tall and muscular figure, his tanned skin and long, red hair. The women loved him. And it was a little surprising that he was still a bachelor, since many young (and older, must be said) ladies had showed interest in him. Renji was so different from him that some people wondered how they could be friends.

He was cold, and had a sour mood. He had a bad tendency to isolate himself and was self-centered to a point that even Renji sometimes had a hard time dealing with him. He was judgmental and prejudicial. He was not a good person. And he knew that. That was one of the reasons his late wife hated him. The main reason he had only one friend. The only reason he hadn't succeeded in finding a wife yet.

But he would find one. He knew he would. He may not be the best of all the men around, but he had things that attracted most women: money, status and looks. Some women wouldn't care about his bad personality. They'd just ignore it, and deal with it when necessary. It was what had happened to his first wife, anyway.

Before he left the room, Renji addressed to him, in a bored tone, which Byakuya knew well.

"Lady Yoruichi has invited us for the day tomorrow. I could no reject."

"Very well" He said, and left.

XXX

The day started a little gray, some clouds blocking the sun, but the wind told him this was going to be a sunny day. Early enough, Byakuya and Renji started their way to Shihoin House.

"It is a strange name for a house, is it not?" Renji commented, when both men could see the well-constructed building. Byakuya, however, was not surprised by this. Yoruichi liked to show off her richness, her class. Thank Heavens the woman has a very good taste. On its exterior, the house was impeccable.

The gardens were grand, well-tended and full of exotic plants. Many of them might have come from the tropical colonies, some from India. How she could make them resist to the climate of England was a mystery, but the composition of the front yard was perfect.

The house itself was beautiful, but not outstanding. It was a three-story house, with wide windows and doors. The overall aspect was bright, and this suited its owners very well.

Without understanding why, Byakuya felt himself growing nervous as they approached their destination for the day. He was amused by it. He had no reason for nervousness, yet the felling of anticipation, the knowledge that this day represented a change in his so monotonous life made something inside him flutter.

_I might find her here_, he thought. And he knew it was true. His nervousness, he thought, was a part of a new feeling, the feeling of change. This was change for good.

He almost felt optimistic. _Almost_. But the sight of the Lady of the house, and her mischievous smile made all the good feelings starting to bloom inside him wither. That woman was so annoying. No wonder he had avoided her for so long.

XXX

Renji was smiling happily. He had liked Miss Soi-fong, and wanted to know her better. Of course, he had also to help his old friend Byakuya, but he knew this time that his stoic partner would find what he was looking for.

-Mr. Abarai! Lord Kuchiki! It's a pleasure to have you here! - Lord Urahara, greeted them.

He was a tall, handsome man in his early forties. His shoulder length, sand blond hair was hidden by a green and white stripped hat that cast a shadow on his gray eyes. Eccentric to the extreme, he usually wore a brown coat all the time. It showed marks of intense use, but the inventor didn't mind them.

-Byakuya! Renji! Glad to see you this early! We are going to have such a funny day! - Yoruichi's voiced greeted them from the entrance hall. It was, as the exterior of the house, elegant and exotic. - Come here, let's eat!

They arrived at the house in time for the morning meal. Delicious cakes and all kinds of cookies were served, in a small dining room in the ground floor. There was another, bigger dining hall, but it was used only on parties. The room they were was cozy and intimate.

-So... Byakuya... - Yoruichi started - You are looking for a wife, huh? It's time!

-Yes! You came to the right place! We have the most adorable girls here in Karakura! - Urahara said. - Our precious Soi-Fong is a fine example of that. I am sure your good friend Renji can say wonders about her!

-Indeed I can! She's a most lovely young lady! - Renji was so excited, it Byakuya couldn't help but smile. - By the way, will she join us for the meal?

Byakuya was silent, only observing their conversation. He knew that Yoruichi would start teasing him at any moment. So, he was enjoying the calm before the storm.

-Oh, no, my dear! - Was her answer - My daughter went out really early today, to find a gift for her best friend, Miss Rukia.

-Miss Rukia? Who's that? - Renji was really curious.

-Oh! She is the lovely girl we talked about last night! Do you remember Mr. Kurosaki, and his family, from yesterday's dinner? - Renji nodded his answer and Yoruichi proceeded. - She's his niece. An amazing young lady.

-Oh yes! The jewel of the county, I must say. - Of course, Miss Rukia and our Soi-Fong are the most accomplished ladies around, are they not, my love?

-Yes, they are! Byakuya, I am sure that you will like the ladies here. Specially my baby and Miss Rukia.

Byakuya didn't like the intimate way Yoruichi talked to him. Sure, she knew him since he was a kid, but times changed. Also, he couldn't understand her remarks about this Miss Rukia. Any other woman would be praising her own daughter, in hopes to get a Lord as rich as he as husband. But, instead, she was putting her praise in another girl.

"Lady Yoruichi," he asked," What's your relation to this Miss Rukia? You seem to be very fond of her. "

The woman looked at him, a knowing look in her face. He knew what he must be thinking. He was suspicious about her praise of Miss Rukia. But Yoruichi knew better. If Byakuya Kuchiki personality had not changed since he was a child, there was no way he and her daughter would fit. Soi-Fong was a good girl, but was spoiled. She would always want things her way. Byakuya needed a softer woman. And Rukia was just it.

"Miss Rukia is a friend of our family. She's a beautiful young lady, with class and an excellent lineage. She has an excellent temper, is highly intelligent and accomplished. She's a very sweet girl, very dear to everyone here."

"Does this wonderful miss have a last name?" Byakuya asked, not humored by her answer.

"Of course she does." Yoruichi said. But not added the information Byakuya had required.

The Kuchiki thought that that was strange. This lady was loved, but Yoruichi wouldn't give him any important information, besides her most attractive personality. She had called her beautiful, but no detail was provided on that.

"Well, well... As soon as my daughter is back, we can head out for a walk. What do you think, Renji?" Urahara said, a smile on his lips.

"Sure! I would love that"

XXX

Miss Soi-Fong Urahara arrived a little past noon. She had gone for a present, but Byakuya had not spotted any packages with her, which was odd. Yoruichi still wanted to have her walk, so they decided to have a picnic.

As they walked, Byakuya took his time in observing Miss Urahara's appearance and personality. She was beautiful, he must say. Sun-kissed skin, straight, black hair styled in a simple manner. Bangs covered her gray eyes, which were sharp and intelligent. Her figure was petite, a stark contrast to her mother's voluptuous form. She had an elegant posture, but was a little stiff. Her movements lacked grace. She seemed cold and spoiled, but smart. She had a dry sense of humor, and was as mischievous as her parents. He didn't like it.

After some time, Yoruichi approached him.

"You see, Byakuya, my daughter is not a good match for you. She's amazing, of course, but her personality is very peculiar. She needs a sweet man, with a good sense of humor, like your dear friend Renji." she stated, wisely. "You need a different type of girl."

"What do you think I need?" he asked, coldly.

"You need someone sweet and caring, and determinate enough to break your barriers. A woman that won't fear you, or give up on you when you present her with your bad behavior." She laughed. "In short, you need a saint."

"And you happen to know a woman like that."

"Yes", she smiled, slyly. "And you'll meet her tomorrow night".

* * *

**Author's note:**

This is the beginning of this small project. It won't be long (something between 6 and 10 chapters, of about 3000 words each) but will be done with love, to the best of my abilities.

I hope you had enjoyed the chapter, and I'm looking forward to know your opinion about it. Reviews are love, and help a lot in writing a story!

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

No, you're not dreaming. This _is _chapter two! YAY!

Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and faves! This chapter was a little difficult for me, so, pleeeease be nice!

I'm really enjoying this quotes in the beginning, I think it helps to set the mood for the chapter. They won't be always from a book, though.

Nice reading to you!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but my imagination.

**Alert:** Transition chapter. Not much action in this one.

**Quote:**

"I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow**.**" _- Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice_.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lady Yoruichi was known for her very exclusive parties. Only the best of society was admitted in her dinners and balls. That was the reason Byakuya had decided to look for a wife with her, let's say, assistance. That, and the fact that she was trustworthy. She wouldn't sell him for any social climber¹, or anyone just looking for his vast fortune.

Today was the day Byakuya would meet the famous Miss Rukia. He was, for some strange reason, very anxious. He decided that it couldn't be because of a woman he didn't know yet. He tried to entertain himself with books, but it was no use. So, he decided to go for a walk. He was pleased to find Miss Soi-fong wandering in the garden.

"You seem anxious, Miss Urahara.", he said, conversional.

"Oh, yes, Lord² Kuchiki. Rukia is coming today, and, as you know, she's my best friend! I've bought her a present, but I don't know if she's going to like it."

Byakuya was getting curious about the two girls relationship. Everybody seemed to like the mysterious woman very much, but the Uraharas were specially fond of her. For all the praise she got from them, you would think she was part of the family, which she clearly wasn't. He wanted to ask about her, her appearance, taste, personality, but couldn't. They would not answer any questions about it.

"What did you buy her?" He asked instead.

"Something she'll like, I hope.", she answered. "Would you like to see it?"

Byakuya grunted his answer, and followed the girl to the back of the house, where the stables were. There, he saw few animals, but one had called his attention, because of its beauty. It was a black stallion. The finest animal he'd ever seen. Its mane and tail were long, thick and wavy, and it had feather-like hair on its lower legs, kept untrimmed. Its overall appearance was regal and powerful. It was, to be sure, a most expensive Friesian³ horse.

That got Byakuya really curious. Young ladies weren't given horses as gifts. What kind of woman would Miss Rukia be? Probably, a good rider. That would make her more interesting, for sure. He liked the idea of taking horse rides with his future wife, since he enjoyed the feeling of speedy.

As he admired the fine animal, Soi-fong smiled. She knew it would be a very interesting thing to show Lord Kuchiki. If he didn't approve on her present choice, then he wouldn't be a nice man for Rukia. She wanted her friend to be happy. And, because of Rukia's special conditions for marriage, very few candidates were suitable.

Miss Urahara took the time to admire Lord Kuchiki's features. He was tall, but not as tall as Mr. Abarai. He wasn't muscular either, but one could see he was strong and firm. His hair was ink black, as black as Rukia's and seemed silky like her best friend's. His eyes were so beautiful, too! A unique slate gray, something she'd never seen before. A royal profile, straight, perfect nose, perfectly shaped lips. He was so handsome, she thought. Her friend was lucky.

She was brought back from reality when Renji appeared. Surely, Lord Byakuya was handsome, but Mr. Abarai had something that made him so appealing. Maybe it was his long, thick red hair.

"Whoa! What a handsome guy!" Renji also seemed impressed by the animal. "Whose is it?"

"Oh, Mr. Abarai, this is the present I bought to Miss Rukia!" Soi-fong answered the man's question with an enchanting smile on her face. "She's a great rider!"

"This is a big horse! Is she tall?" The red head asked. He knew big people needed big mounts. Everybody was so secretive about this woman. And he was really curious about her.

"No. She's a little smaller than myself."

Miss Urahara watched in amusement as both men's eyes widened in shock. She knew she shouldn't be sharing information about her friend, but it was a funny thing to do, to play with their curiosity. And she thought that Lord Byakuya shouldn't be left in the dark. She could give him some hints.

"What does she look like?" Was the question the dark-haired man made, after recovering from the shock.

"Her beauty is radiant. She's very different from me. Her traces are more innocent, doll-like, while my features, albeit small, are more womanly. She looks younger than she really is."

Soi-fong knew she couldn't be very specific about the details, so she told them the best she could, without saying anything compromising. Both men looked at her, waiting for more information. she was quick to oblige.

"Her best assets are her eyes. They're big and beautiful, very expressive and intelligent. They shine with her every emotion, and are so cheery and innocent - as she is. They're also in a color that I've never seen before."

"What color are they?" Byakuya was never a man to show emotions such as curiosity, but he really wanted to know anything about Miss Rukia. Before he could stop it, the question floated from his lips.

"Oh! They're the color of the most beautiful amethysts. Such a rare eye color! Once, a nobleman, I think he was a Duke...Duke... I can never remember his name... Oh! Yes! Ashido Kano, Duke² of Hueco Mundo. He fell in love for her so instantly, that in very day they met he proposed to her."

Byakuya knew the man. He was as rich as himself,and as noble as himself_, _but different from Byakuya that held his nobility from others, seeing it more like a duty than a privilege, showing it only in his manners and posture, Duke Kano liked to show it off. It happened because of his work in one of the colonies. Once he came back, the Royal Family gave him the status of a Duke. He was very much like Byakuya, a loner. Never married, or showed any intention to do so.

But to find out that he had courted the woman they were trying to arrange a marriage with him... It made Byakuya think of two things: or Miss Rukia was very rich (and, being so, valuable enough to call attention of a Duke), or she was extremely attractive, because only that could make a man of rank to fall for a poor lady.

Maybe she was a combination of both: a very beautiful young lady with a vast fortune. But that, according to Byakuya's experience, was not a good thing. Not if he could take his first wife as a model.

XXX

The night was windy, and clouds ran fast, covering the sky with a fluffy gray blanket. Thunders and lightening announced a fierce storm. And yet, the Uraharas' ball room was full.

Byakuya Kuchiki had been introduced to every person in the crowded room. Some of the people were of his acquaintance, like Lord Ukitake, from Ugendo, or Lord Kyoraku and his very young wife, Nanao. They found weird their insistence in being referred as _Lord_, but made no comment.

The ones that he didin't know weren't of much importance. An explorer named Zaraki, and his wife, Lady Retsu; a young, nubile woman named Nemu, and his very weird father, Mayuri Kurotsuchi; the Inoues, Sora and his younger sister Orihime; and two important local families: the Ishidas and the Kurosakis.

The Ishida were a very rich family, whose father, Ryuken, was the owner of the local hospital. His son, Uryu, was a very handsome young man of seventeen. They were highly respected, not only because of their money and status, but their elegance. Kanae, the wife, was the essence of elegance, with her dark hair beautifully twisted in a knot on top of her head and a beautiful dark blue dress.

The Kurosakis were a bigger family: two girls of nine, twins, but not identical an orange-haired boy of seventeen the wife, a very beautiful and cheerful woman and the father, Isshin, a man of respectable reputation.

There were also a number of young man and ladies, all of them somewhat anxious for something he couldn't understand. He was introduced to them as well, but didn't care learning their names.

After all the introductions had been made, Byakuya decided to listen to the general conversations in the room. He didn't pay attention to anything in special, until Yoruichi came to him.

"What are you doing here?" she said, deviously "You should be courting you future uncle!"

"Uncle?" Byakuya questioned, confused. "Her uncle is here?"

Yoruichi didn't answer. Instead, she motioned to him to follow her, and so he did.

He was led across the big, well-decorated room, where the Kurosaki family was. They were chatting cheerfully with Lord Urahara and Miss Soi-fong.

"_Duke_ Kuchiki would like very much to talk to you, Mr. Kurosaki. I think that what he has to say will interest you very much."

Byakuya flinched at Yoruichi's words. She shouldn't have said that. At her words, half of the room turned to him, wide-eyed and suspicious. Most of the young women in the room (the ones that were still single) started to fuss about their appearance, eyes shining with greed. Damn Youruichi and her big mouth. Now he wound never get rid of these people.

"Duke Kuchiki?" Byakuya turned his attention to the man speaking with him. He nodded an acknowledgement.

The Kurosaki lead Byakuya to a less crowded part of the room, and the both seated near a small end table, "What do you want to discuss about?", he said, all business.

Isshin was used to this. From time to time, someone would come and ask about his niece. She was a responsibility that he was glad to have, but this kind of situation was a necessary burden. Rukia was beautiful, lovely and rich and many men had tried to marry her. Since she was too young for that, it was his duty, as her uncle and guardian, to look for the best _for her_. He used every artifice to protect her from greedy, cruel men, which were just after her fortune. And he was doing a good job until now.

He analyzed the man sitting across from him. He was young and handsome, extremely polite, a little cold, maybe, but he didn't seem cruel or mean. And he was a _Duke_, a man of money and power. So, he could conclude he was not just greedy_. I can give him a try. Let's see how it goes. _

"You're here to talk about my niece." he stated, simply.

"Yes", there was no reason to deny the truth.

Isshin took his time in observe the noble. There were no bad intentions in his eyes, and his general demeanor was of an interested, curious man. Isshin decided that he would leave the decision for Rukia. She would decide if Duke Kuchiki was worthy.

"Rukia is my niece, true, but she's like a daughter to me. I think she's smart enough to deal with you on her may court her. But, if I consider you or your attitude inconvenient or improper, I will interfere. Do you understand?"

Byakuya thought is was a little outrageous to be treated like this. But what could he say? If he really wanted to know Miss Rukia, then obviously he should be in good terms with her guardian.

"I do"

"Great." Kurosaki said, a knowing smile in his lips. "We'll just need to wait for her arrival"

xXx

The weather got worse, the wind furious and the storm violent. A group of anxious people waited for an important figure to arrive, but Miss Rukia apparently was enjoying making everyone wait, nervously. Thunders roared in the sky lit by the intensity of bight lightings. And, in this chaotic scenery, she arrived.

The Shihoin house was, albeit elegant, very oddly constructed. The access and the living area of the house occupied the second floor of the construction. The third floor was dedicated to the various bedrooms. The ground floor, where they all were, consisted of a massive ballroom, with multiple areas to dance, to eat and to chat. Since Yoruichi liked parties very much, she thought it would be a very good idea if they could, when the weather permitted, of course, extend the parties to her beautiful and exotic gardens, and for this reason, to enter in the party room you needed to go down a very elegant stairway.

On the top of said stairway, a small figure appeared. And, from the moment he saw her, Byakuya could say she was the one.

Her body was small and slim, but her tiny waist suggested a womanly figure under her clothes. The beautiful dress she wore was of a light lavender color, made of the finest silk and tulle, and fit her form with elegance. Her hands were small and delicate; no ring could be seen on them, just a delicate bracelet in her left wrist. She wore also a necklace, a golden chain with a diamond pendant glistening softly over her small, lace-covered bust.

He looked up her doll-like face, curious about her so much praised eyes. It was surrounded by long, wavy ink-black hair that different from the other women in the room, was loose and free. Like everything in her figure, the mouth was small, pink and inviting, curved lightly in a smile.

And then, her eyes. Big, bright beautiful violet eyes, that shone like gems in her pale face. They showed her emotions clearly: the contentment of seeing her friends and family united, excitement for the party, and they seemed wise, and at the same time, as innocent as a child's. Her eyes shone with genuine curiosity when they spotted him at his place next to Yoruichi.

She was beautiful, more than he could ever imagine. He was taken by her presence, held by the magnetic pull of her eyes. She didn't look like a person, but like a fairy, a mystic creature from his childhood dreams. His feet worked on their own, taking a step in her direction...

"OH! RUKIA DEAR!" Miss Urahara's exclamation broke the spell, and he noticed everybody in the room was entranced by her sudden, magical appearance. Miss Rukia was being enthusiastically hugged by Soi-Fong, and the group of young people rushed forward to meet her.

At his side, Yoruichi let out a small laugh, "I told you. Miss Rukia is very appreciated in our community." Byakuya just grunted his answer. "And she's so pretty. Half of the boys here would kill to be in your place now."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course you don't understand how lucky you are, Byakuya. Most men in this room would like an opportunity to court our precious Rukia. But you're the one that will have the chance to do it."

"I fail to understand the logic of your thinking."

"You see the orange haired boy? That's Ichigo, her cousin. Isshin told me that he was thinking of marring them." She looked at Byakuya, to check his expression. It was surprised enough. "Ichigo has been in love with her for a while, from what Soi-Fong told me."

Byakuya still couldn't understand. If he could marry her with his son, why would Isshin give Byakuya the possibility of courting Rukia?

"That is one of the reasons Isshin is so protective of her. The other, of course, is her vast fortune." Yoruichi put a delicate hand on her chin, in a pensive pose. "She must be as rich as you, if not more. That's understandable, since she's the sole heir of the Shiba fortune.

"Shiba?" Byakuya knew something about them. But he didn't know anything about the heir of the family.

"Yes. I'm sure you know their story. The Shibas were very wealthy family, controlling the imports and exports from India. But what made them really famous were the impressive fireworks they liked to sell. Well, one afternoon, the whole family decided to check on a new cargo of fireworks that had just arrived from China. The place exploded, killing all of them in the process."

Byakuya knew this part of the story. It was a great tragedy. There was only one member left of the prosperous family, but he knew nothing about him or her.

"And she survived. How?"

"She was here, playing with Soi-Fong. My daughter was very ill at the time, and Rukia, being an angle that she is, decided to make my poor child company. After that, she went to live with the Kurosakis. Isshin is her mother's brother. She was married to Yamato Shiba, the leader of the family. He and his sister, Kukaku, lead the business."

Byakuya didn't know what to say. Or think. The Shibas were a very wealthy family, and now the sole heir of a vast fortune was to be courted by him. He realized that it was good and bad at the same time. It was good, because he wouldn't have to worry about money - his or hers - since both had a lot of it. But, that would make speculations about their possible marriage sky-high.

_Why does it need to be so troublesome?_

He was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed Soi-Fong and Rukia coming in his direction, a big grin in Miss Urahara's face.

"Duke Kuchiki? I would like you to meet my dearest friend, Miss Rukia Shiba"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Duke Kuchiki.", she said in a polite and confident manner.

"The pleasure is all mine." he responded, as he placed a gentle kiss in her very delicate hand.

* * *

**Info: **

**1:** Social climbers were women known to marry to enter a higher social class.

**2: **_Lord_ and _Duke_ are titles of nobility. A Duke is, traditionally, a rank below the monarch (king, queen, emperor, etc.) and is, in general lines, responsible for a territory in the nation. Every noble, except for the ones with the title of Duke/Duchess can be referred as Lord/Lady. I decided to make Byakuya a Duke because _"Duke of Sereitei"_ Looks too good in my mind. Please tell me if it's weird, so I can fix it!

**3:** Friesian is a horse bread from Netherlands, famous for its usage in Dressage competitions.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN!

I don't know what makes me stop at these most inconvenient parts! But I can't help it!

I know this chapter was king of boring (not much action, sorry) but I promise we'll get more movement in the next one!

Any mistakes, please tell me, so I can fix them, ok?

I'll be glad to know your opinion!

See you around!

Dani Stark


End file.
